Two Faces...
by Aiko Hotaru
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe had a splendid birthday and was just starting her collection of special cards when she was forced into a battle to keep the main secret of her life secret. (Lousy choice of words I KNOW!) Enjoy!(P.s.: My first story! Be nice on reviews!)
1. Prologue: Two enemies, Two allies

Two Faces

By Aiko Hotaru!

This is my first ever SM crossover involving Yu-Gi-Oh! It's actually my first ever crossover. I hope you enjoy it and know for a fact that I do not own or ask to own either anime series. Their creators are the wonders of the world, however; they haven't quiet figured out how cool it would be to crossover everyone's different favorite animes yet. Any bodies else think the same way?

The gentle gaze of Hotaru Tomoe's soft purple eyes was lighted with pleasure as she looked over her lovely and wonderful gifts. Her small self was nothing compared to the many gifts the lie before her. The boxes were pilled up so high, that her eyes could barely reach over to see her dear friends who'd given her the treasures. As soon as both Michiru and Haruka had given her the approving nods, she was into the gifts. Hotaru found many different types of presents awaited her. She smiled as she held up 3 new lamps. 1 from Makoto, 1 from Minako, and 1 bunny lamp from Usagi. Chibi-Usa grinned when it came to her present. It turned out to be a strange card Hotaru had never seen. "What's this Chibi-chan?" Hotaru questioned her little friend. The pink haired girl grinned. "It's an extremely rare and valuable Duel Monster card called the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I thought you'd like it?" Chibi-Usa's eyes began to water up. Hotaru quickly put on a happy face and grinned. "I do, Chibi-chan! I do love it!" She smiled making the girl hug her. Hotaru watched the other's sweatdrop in return to seeing her act to keep her best friend happy. 

(Not too much later)

Hotaru smiled as she waved the last of her friends to leave Chibi-Usa goodbye. She turned to face her family as they cleaned up from the tiny only about 8 people invited party. "I have to go now, Michiru-mama!" She called behind her. "And where, pray tell is my little just turned 14 year old headed now?" Haruka asked, glaring at her 'daughter'. Hotaru gulped and held her hands defensively. "Uh…to the hospital..." Haruka glanced at her and blinked her eyes surprised. "We have yet to give you our present…" Setsuna's mysterious voice spoke. "What present?" Hotaru chimed softly. "Close your eyes." Setsuna told her. Hotaru did as told. Suddenly she felt something cold and metal press against her wrist. She opened her eyes and found a pretty golden bracelet around her slim right hand wrist. It was lovely, and best yet, suit her quiet well. "This is something Dr. Iki gave to me on my last trip to Egypt. It's said to have been warn by Maat. Although it seems to bear her father's symbol. But those are only legends." Setsuna smiled. "Maat was an Egyptian goddess who determined if the deceased were truthful and lived good honest lives, was she not?" Hotaru smirked up at her Setsuna-mama. Setsuna smiled and nodded. Hotaru grinned, loving this present the best, and hugged her three parent figures. 

(Later again)

Hotaru shivered against the cold beating rain of the storm. She had decided that she'd get herself a treat that would make Chibi-Usa very happy to see. She got a complete trainers set for Duel Monsters. She grinned as she felt the cards close to her chest, safe from the rain. "Hello there, Miss Tomoe." Came a creepy voice. Hotaru stopped in her place. She turned to see a TV "What the heck?" She hissed. There was a strange man standing before her. He had white silver hair that went to his shoulders. That strangely colored hair covered his left eye. His red gleaming eye spoke of trouble. He was defiantly not your average guy. "Nice to see you, Miss Tomoe." She looked about for him and noticed that the VCR was playing a tape. She glared at his form. 'This isn't any tape.' Her mind hissed to her. "Who are you?" She stated, fearlessly. "My name is Pegasus. Maximillion Pegasus." He started as she glared bravely at him. "And it seems that you have come into the hands of a very rare treasure. I would love to posses." She instinctively gripped tightly to her bracelet. "Would you kindly give it to me?" The stranger asked. She shook her head and glared at this man even more. "Strong silent lady, aren't we?" he questioned. "I know. If you come to my island and play my game, you will not have the mishap of dealing with the presses." He grinned. "What do you mean?" She quietly whispered. "I know all about you and your dear friends, my dear Miss Tomoe, or should I call you the feared Sailor Scout of Destruction." Hotaru gasped, but felt a strange energy pass over her. "Whatever harm you wish to befall this girl. I shall prevent." Came a voice no longer her own. Hotaru found herself floating alongside what appeared to be herself. There were some noticeable differences between her and this stranger version of herself. Her hair seemed an inch or two longer. Her eyes a shade darker and her tone deeper with even more age. Also, her hair was now pulled in a tight ponytail. The serious glare plastered on her face. "You must be the Yami of this girl…" The man smiled. "If you wish her friends to be kept safe from the people of press and religion, then you will do as I state. There is a box for you in front of this show. Follow all the instructions." 

Hotaru stared in wonder at the floating self as she watched her other self-walk straight past Michiru and Haruka into her room. She felt herself regain control of her body and cried out to the worried pair. "A kid at the hospital just passed away. I'd like to be left alone." She told them. Smart, Aibou…very smart. Came a voice inside her head. She looked around her room and found no one. Go to the mirror Aibou. The voice told her. She did as told and there she saw herself, or that Yami self-either way. "Who…Who are you?" She questioned the mirror image. "My name is Yami Hotaru…" The girl grinned. "Yami Hotaru?" She asked. "Or whatever name you give to me, Aibou." The girl softly spoke. "Aibou?" Hotaru looked at her. "Yes. You are wearing a millennium piece." The strange girl began to tell Hotaru all of her past and what was going on. 

(20 minutes later)

"So, to sum it all up, you're an ancient Egyptian pharaoh?" Hotaru glanced at her stranger image. A nod came from the figure. "And now to protect the power of the Millennium puzzle and pieces I, I mean we, have to battle this Pegasus?" Another nod gave her the answer. "What Egyptian Pharaoh were you?" Hotaru asked quietly. "I have no name now. You must name me." The other girl sat on the mirror's floor. "I don't know what to call you!" Hotaru whinnied. The girl giggled. "You can think up something Egyptian, can't you?" The girl smirked. Hotaru stopped and blinked then smirked. "Yeah. I know one." She grinned. "What?" The other girl asked. "Maat."

TBC…

Ok that's your prologue. Don't hurt me. Don't kill me. I try with the little brainpower I have. Yeah yeah…I know, probably too short. Oh well. Hope you like!

Aiko Hotaru


	2. Chapter 1:Two Friends, One foe

Two Faces

By Aiko Hotaru

Don't own SM or Yu-Gi-Oh, as you already know. Enjoy the second Chapter of my story. 

Chapter 1: Two Friends, One foe

Hotaru looked at the strange glove with star chips and sneered. "It's ugly." She stated simply, looking at Maat. The other girl nodded, giggling every now and then. "I don't know why, but I feel as if I can really trust you, Maat." Hotaru gave a soft grin at her. Maat glanced up and gave her thumbs up. "I'm you're opposite Hotaru. Where you are shy, I am not. Where you are quiet, I never shut up!" She stuck out her tongue and laughed. Hotaru giggled slightly. "I guess you're right." Hotaru smiled. "Now Hotaru. I told you how to play the Shadow Games, no?" Maat gave her big smile. Hotaru nodded her head eagerly, her raven hair shaking with her. "And you really trust me, no?" Hotaru again nodded at the question. "Great! So can we try out a new fashion sense!" Hotaru's eyes widened. She gulped. "Uh…Yes…" She shook. "Don't worry. Black looks great on us, I just wanna see how we'd look with what you modern people call "Jeans" " Hotaru sighed as Maat went on about how great jeans and dark purples and black would go with Hotaru's outfit. 

(10 minutes later)

Hotaru stood before the mirror decked in something she normally wouldn't wear. It was a strange combination actually consisting of some tight dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with the symbol of Saturn decked prettily in purple and a similar purple colored leather jacket around her waist. She also wore her favorite boots, that Maat had finally stated after receiving Hotaru's glares was perfect for the outfit. To finish it off was the charm bracelet that had started these strange turns in events. She glanced up at Maat who was spinning around in the mirror and sweat dropped. Hotaru sighed, "Now what, o fearless leader?" Hotaru sneered. Maat grinned. "Now we need to pack those cards and some essentials for our trip." Hotaru pulled out a bag. "Did it already." She smirked softly. "Ok. Great." Maat sweat dropped before stating, "Food." Hotaru lifted up a small picnic looking bag and tied it to her backpack. "Check." She stated, grinning. Maat sweat dropped again. "Cards?" She meekly stated. "Done." Hotaru crossed her arms. "Money?" "Yep." "Books?" "Uh-huh. Favorite, Egyptian legends." "Uh…do we need anything else, miss prepared?" Hotaru sighed and nodded. "What?" She heard her counterpart ask. "A ride." Hotaru simply looked up at the funnier version of herself. 

(15 minutes later)

Hotaru sighed, defeated and tired from the 3 mile run. She looked up at sign. "Finally…" She moaned. She walked toward were the boat was located. She gapped when she saw all of the different people of different ages and different shapes and colors. Uh…Maat…Are you sure about this? Hotaru's hesitant side spoke. Yes. It's okay. Just go in line and get on board. This is invitation only remember an annoyed Maat spoke. Hotaru sighed and went to stand behind the last person in line. She stopped in the line's movement just to see a boy being dragged away. He looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Let him go!" A boy her age rushed foreword to help his friend. She watched the conflict as long as she could, when she felt a hand try to reach into her left pocket. Swiftly, Maat took over. 

"AHH!" Yugi and Joey as well as the men holding Joey turned to see a teenage girl holding a boy's arm, twisting it. "I don't like thieves." She whispered in a breath almost unable to be heard from their voices. Her dark hair was up in a tight ponytail. Her eyes covered by sunglasses that shouldn't have been worn at that time. She was wearing a simple outfit of black sleeveless shirt and jeans with a purple symbol and jacket. Her high-heeled boots made her look taller than she really was. Yugi and Joey both gawked at her. She then through the thief boy toward one of the men in suits. "I thought this match was fair and square." She sneered. "I didn't know it involved cheaters who tried to steal cards from pockets." She withdrew away from the boy and guard like man. "Check his right hand side of his jacket. He's been sneaking around stealing while those two caused such distractions." She simply turned, gave Yugi and Joey an annoyed look and left. Both looked at each other and made their way to the ship too. The peeked out of the corner of their eyes to see the boy being searched. 

Yugi sighed as he held his treasure cove of cards near to him. He slowly lowered into the chair. "Leave me alone already!" Came a voice. It sounded familiar too. He turned just in time to impact with the girl from earlier. She was now wearing her jacket and held a small black box locked tight close to her chest. She glanced up at him and huffed. He bent down and offered his hand. She took it and glared back at whoever was following her. "Hi. My name's Yugi." He smiled down at her. Even with her boots, she was a good inch smaller than he was. "Yo! Yugi my man!" The girl glared at the tall boy who came out from the shadows. "What kind of trouble have you been getting yourself into now Joey?" The small boy laughed lightly. The other boy, Joey, simply huffed. 

Hotaru watched them, her eyebrow crocked slightly. She then turned to watch the sunset. "Hey. I just wanted to know what type of cards you got?" Joey bent and stood next to her, lowering himself down to her level. Hotaru sighed, and turned away. "Nothing big. I'm still a beginner." Hotaru simply stated. "Wow…So am I!" The boy smiled. "So what's your best card?" Hotaru shrugged. "All cards are good. Just depends on the type of situation you use them in." She looked to see Yugi nod in response. Yugi was a little taller than her. He had strange red and golden hair and bright violet eyes. Of course they weren't as purple as her eyes, but then who cared about that, although his violet eyes and hair contrasted with his blue, gold and white attire. The other boy, Joey, had blonde hair and deep chocolate colored eyes. From the looks of it, he was probably a 10th grader. She watched the boys with little interest, turning back to the sunset. "Still. You have to have a strongest card." Hotaru sighed. The boy, Joey, never gave up. Tell him. He's starting to bug me… Maat told her impatiently. "Fine. Fine. It's the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." She stated, huffing and looking away blushing. "That card!" Joey screamed, making her fall to the ground. Thanks a lot, Maat. She told her counterpart in her mind. Your Welcome came a reply. Sighing, Hotaru again took Yugi's hand. 

"So why are you on this quest, if you don't mind me asking, miss?" Yugi asked the strange beauty before him and Joey. She sipped at her tea and looked up at them. "My name's Hotaru. The reason I can state in 1 simple word. Pegasus." She looked up at them, her eyes turning a darker shade as Maat seemed to take control. "What's he doing to you?" Joey questioned, defiantly mad at the sound of that man's name. "It's not what he's doing. It's what he's threatening to do." Hotaru shook her head then placed it in her hand, the moonlight bouncing off of her Millennium piece. 

"That's a Millennium piece!" Yugi stated in a moment of shook. "How'd you get one of those?" Joey asked, taking her arm in his hand to exam the magical piece. Hotaru quickly took her arm back. "Birthday." She told them in a simple tone. "Huh?" Joey sweat dropped. "I got it for my birthday, yesterday." She took yet another simple sip of tea. Yugi lifted up his Millennium puzzle and stated, "Do you have a Yami too?" 

TBC…

Next Chapter: Two lives, One fight


	3. Chapter 2: Two lives, one fight

By Aiko Hotaru

Chapter 2: Two Lives, One Fight of TWO FACES

I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

However I might also create a few cards here and there, ciao. 

Hotaru stared at Yugi in silence. Maat…. Her mind called to her friend and ally. Tell him no! The other her shouted at her. "What's a Yami?" She pretended to look innocent and confused. Yugi blinked and took it nothing more than that, she supposed as he did and Joey turned to watch the BUG king Weevil appeared. She stood and spoke to the taller boys. "I have to get myself ready for the big matches ahead. See you later Yugi." She smiled softly and bowed to both Yugi and Joey, only nodding her head at Weevil whom sneered at her. 

Hotaru sleepily removed her sleeping bag and set it down in a dark corner of the room. She watched all the characters out of the corner of her eyes and through her great scout sense of hearing. Her dark eyes closed as she saw Maat sitting next to her shaking her head at some of the duelists. 'Maat…' She whispered. 'Yugi and his companion were nice…' Maat told her, not turning to face her other self. 'You know that's not why I wanted to speak.' Hotaru sighed softly. 'I know…You're worried about the matches…' Maat placed a see through hand on her others shoulder. 'Not just that…. Yugi knew…about you and the Yami people.' Hotaru told herself. 'I see. Then we will have to watch out for him as well.' Maat informed her. 'Yes…' Hotaru whispered and opened her eyes sleepily to stare at the others. She pulled out a small black box with a strange symbol on it. Maat's shadowy figure smiled in her mind. 'Ms. Precocious, eh?' the voice spoke before fading away. She gave herself a sly smile and locked away her large deck with only one key, the one around her neck. 

Yugi sighed and looked at his four friends. "We have finally arrived…" Tea' said behind him. Nodding he looked out to the place where the battles were to begin. 'Finally…' His mind hissed. 'Finally we shall meet and fight…' 

Hotaru walked out with the other duelists, her bag clutched near to her. Little to no fear was shown glowing in her eyes. She was a determined warrior at the moment and nothing, not even this elder strange white haired man was going to stop her from saving her friends from the disgrace she faced everyday. Looking at the beautiful and eerie piece of jewelry on her wrist she nodded to herself. This was something she had always lived for…something it seemed she could never avoid…the fight…

"Welcome Duelists." Pegasus grinned at all the different suckers and losers here. Many were there solely to make it seem that a select few hadn't been chosen. He grasped the handle as soon as Yugi came into sight. His four friends had surrounded him in a protective state. He began his announcement, looking about the crowd and spotting quiet a few of the treasures that had caused the duel; Bakura, Yugi, Mia, and so many more. A purple gaze caught his own. The gaze of death pierced into his eye and he knew on instant that she was one who'd he'd likely meet at the ending battle. 'Hotaru Tomoe…' His mind snarled. "Let the dueling begin!" He called out at the end of the speech. Yes…it had begun…a long never ending strain…a single item that made up life…a fight…

TBC…

Next Chapter: Two Opponents, One Goal…


	4. Chapter 3: Two opponents, One goal

By Aiko Hotaru

Chapter 3: Two Opponents, One Struggle 

Don't Own SM or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hotaru stared out at the fields of players. Her nervousness wasn't visible even though her stomach jumbled this way and that every second she passed other players. Her heart raced with anticipation. Calm Down, Hotaru Hissed Maat inside of her mind. Sighing, the girl shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Whatever…" She whispered to herself. A light tap on the shoulder shook the girl from reality. "Hi there chick…wanna match?" A teenager wearing dark sunglasses kept looking her up and down. "I don't know…how many star chips ya got?" She pointed to his red glove, a sly smile twisted on her face. "I got three already." He grinned. "Ok…I'll duel…winner gets two star chips." She lifted up her maroon colored item, revealing she hadn't been challenged yet. "Deal." The old boy smiled, and as the two turned to enter their areas his hand reached over to touch something improper of her lower half. That's it! He is so toast! Maat yelled in disgust in Hotaru's mind as she quickly took over. Slowly the game began. 

"I choose the very top of my deck…the Shadow Goul!" The man placed out the ugly green monster with bright hundreds of red eyes. Hotaru, or rather Maat looked over the scenery. She smirked, already realizing this poor fool's error. Removing a card from her deck she grinned. "I pick the Harpies Lady." She smiled as her points boosted incredibly. "Ha! That cards week unless you have the sisters and other cards." The man told her. "But you forget that the sky and mountainous terran make my lady extremely powerful against your down to earth bug." She cried out. "And now to bring in the big act." The man interrupted her. "I call upon the Pendulum Machine." He told her. She just sighed. What is he…an idiot. Hotaru chuckled from her floating spot in her own mind. I would think he hasn't the slightest ability to duel Maat informed her and lifted up a card. "My turn. I choose the Harpies Pet Dragon. Pet Dragon Obliterate that Machine!" She called out. The man cried as his poor choice in weaponry went down the drain. "Fine. I give the Shadow Goul a power up and a weapon Attack- AK it didn't work!!!" She sighed, this man WAS clueless. Lifting the last card she smirked. "I use this!" She placed down the armor that enabled the Harpies to duplicate itself. "Harpies Ladies ATTACK!" She called out. The monsters relentlessly attacked the bug until it was no more. "I lost!" the man cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks. He gave up his chips and ran away crying. 

Joey had just finished his duel with Mai when a pitiful man ran past Mai and him crying his eyes out. "I lost! I lost!" He kept crying and running on. "Man…what a baby…" Tea' moaned. "Yeah…all that fuss over 2 star chips." The group turned and came face to face with Hotaru. Tristan and Joey began to drool at the girl. "Hi again…Ms. Hotaru…" Joey waved like a stupid idiot, still drooling over the petite girl. Mai had taken the opportunity to leave. "Hi Hotaru. How many star chips do you have?" Hotaru blinked and looked at the curious boy. 

Hotaru blinked slightly surprised by Yugi's sudden politeness. "Just 2." She said, shyly smiling. "Oh wow! I just got my first chip." Joey held up his arm to prove his happiness. "Yeah. First time I actually dueled." She shrugged it off like it was nothing. "WHAT?!" Three of the friends yelled. "Huh? Was it something I said?" She looked at them and blinked as questions came from one or the other. "Was that your first ever duel. Miss Hotaru?" Yugi asked. Hotaru nodded her head. "Yes…First one." She smiled softly. "And just call me Hotaru. Please?" Yugi grinned and nodded. "Well I gotta get going." Hotaru shrugged and pulled her bag into view. It was a small one too. "I bet. Hey Hotaru, wanna have dinner with us?" Joey lifted out his arm. Hotaru placed a finger on her mouth and thought for a moment. "You don't have anything to eat do you?" She looked at Joey who sweatdropped and shook his head vigorously. "Yeah…" Yugi stated. "Come on and let's set up camp. I guess I won't mind sharing what I got." She pointed her bag. 

Hotaru spread everything out while the boys worked on their fire. "Here." She handed Tea' something. "What's that?" Tristan questioned. "Oh wow!" Tea' grinned from ear to ear. "What?" "How'd you know?" Hotaru shrugged. "Intuition." "What is it already?!" Tristan screeched. Tea' revealed a small candy bar. "Chocolate?" "Yep." Hotaru smiled. "Anyway…I'll cook…you guys do guy stuff k?" She winked. "Guy stuff? Huh?" Tristan and Joey laughed, as Yugi seemed so confused. Hotaru shook her head and began to cook. 

1 hour later ****

"Wow Hotaru! That was great! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Yugi questioned the slightly smaller raven head. "At first my adoptive mother, Michiru taught me. Then another woman, Makoto did." She grinned. "And I actually have a tolerance for horseradish thanks to my adoptive pop." She smiled. "You're adopted." Tea' asked in a low tone. "Yes…" She looked down. "My mother was a great woman who died when I was very young so I don't remember her at all. My father was a professor who died about 6 years or so ago." "Oh…I'm sorry…" Hotaru sighed. "My adoptive families really nice though. And I didn't know my father to well, he was always so busy with work or something like that." She shrugged. "So who are you're adoptive parents?" Tristan asked. "My adoptive mothers are Michiru Kaioh and Setsuna Meioh." She smirked, "And my adoptive father is Haruka Tenoh. They and I have been living together for over 8 years now." She grinned. "Setsuna-mama started out as my nanny at first so that's how I got into their care." "Wait a sec! The Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh!" Hotaru giggled. "Yep. The greatest pair of musicians around!" She cried triumphantly. 

Even later**

Hotaru sat by the edge of the cliff. "Hey Hotaru…Can't sleep?" Came a calming voice. Hotaru turned to look into Yugi's purple light eyes. "Yeah…I just keep thinking about what I'm doing here…how I came to be here and why I am here." She sighed. "I know what you mean." Yugi sat down next to her and gave a sad smile again. "I'm here for my grandfather, Joey's here for his sister." "And I'm here for the only people who have ever called me a family member and a friend." She slyly looked out to the watery end. "Sometimes though…everything comes down to one person…and I'm not sure its right for that to happen…" She whispered, her mind constantly on the princess back some hundreds of miles away. "I guess it really matters on the soul of the person…" Yugi spoke, his voice soft and comforting. "And on what the reason you are fighting for is." He finished. "You never told me if you have a Yami, you know?" He chuckled. Hotaru smiled softly at him. "Yes no…I don't know…maybe…" She sighed. "I guess that we all have Yami's hidden in us. It's unlocking them and their mysteries that's the key." "I know when the time comes Hotaru…that you and I facing each other is not going to be easy…" Yugi's voice seemed to take on a deeper tone. His eyes a darker more knowledgeable one. So this was the other Yugi? "I agree…" She got up and started to walk away.

Stopping for a brief moment, Hotaru stared at the smaller boy. "Just keep yourself safe, Yu-Gi-Oh…" Maat and herself walked off into the night. It was something she preferred. The journeys ahead would be tough, but the three duelists would meet again in a different situation and she couldn't get close to anyone if that happened. 

TBC…

Next Chapter: Two fights…One Boy's fate


	5. Chapter 4: Two Fights, One Boy's Fate

By Aiko Hotaru

Chapter 4: Two fights…One boy's fate…

I don't own the series of Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sailor Moon. However I do own the Cards from the Duel Monsters Game that I create. NAH!!!!

Hotaru hissed against the cold water as she washed away some sleep from her purple eyes. As she looked into the river she was confronted with the sight of Maat. 'You know gal…that Yugi's a real cutie.' The other self winked at her. 'Don't say or think such things Maat…it's not proper and we have a job to do here…' Hotaru glared at the laughing image. 'Whatever, Taru! Now, how about we go find us another chicken to face!' Maat cheered. Hotaru grimaced at the louder voice in her head and shook it. 'How about a rest…I got 6 star chips already…I need a break…sides…some nice meditation would go lovely with the surroundings…' 'NOT THAT AGAIN!' Maat was definitely impatient. So impatient in fact it was beginning to drive Hotaru nuts. 'Then how about lunch?' Hotaru sighed as Maat talked about her favorite Egyptian foods. Hotaru walked toward the shade of the tree where she had set up a dark blue tent. The use of subspace pockets was an amazement that Maat had commanded she'd have to use. Hotaru had packed enough food supplies in her subspace pocket to last at least 1 week. Then she had enough space for the tent and black sleeping bag. Removing a tiny towel she began to dry her raven color hair. Smiling and humming to herself, she'd wait till the next opponent came her way. 

Zipping up the tent, Hotaru sighed and began to think about what was going on. Maat was in the tiny silver bowl near her bed talking about how boring waiting was. Completely ignoring the clearly older female, Hotaru shifted to her side, she kept thinking about what Yugi had said. "I know when the time comes Hotaru…that you and I facing each other is not going to be easy…" 'Yugi…I know already…so why can't the thought leave me?' She stared into the blank space with a look of nothingness written on her face. "Why so glum, Taru?" She heard Maat next to her. "None of you're business…Ma- " Hotaru was forced to stop midsentence as a resounding cry echoed in the area. Racing from her tent, Hotaru turned to see a little kid being held captive by another of those Pegasus suit guys. In an instant Maat kicked the man's heals, tripping him and releasing the younger boy. The dark haired boy almost fell face forward if it hadn't been for Hotaru's Senshi instincts kicking in and her catching him by the back of his white T-shirt. Both hit the ground with a resounding thud and slowly got up. "Are you okay kid?" She questioned him. The boy looked at her with large dark blue eyes. His long black hair traced widely down his shoulders and he inspected her with little curiosity. "Yeah. I'm fine…thanks…" He sighed, hearing someone call his name in the distance. "Gr.…you are going to get it missy!" Came a hiss from behind the small boy and Hotaru. Turning, Hotaru and Maat were surprised to see the man rise up and show a dagger. Hotaru quickly allowed her instincts to take over and shoved the boy behind her. "You want to mess with me, eh bud? Well come on, bring it on!" She glared at him and lifted up her fists. The man charged her with a resounding screech. Hotaru ducked the upper cut he preformed with his knife and found herself evading every blow with ease. The Maat inside of her was grinning from ear to ear. 'Go Taru!' She cheered on the valiant senshi. "Enough of this!" Hotaru hissed a grumble to herself. In a second she sent a hard punch into the man's abdomen. 

Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea raced up the hill and through the forest rough path as soon as a screech was heard. Once the four friends reached the peak of the hill they came across a little stream. Another rather loud war cry was sounded and the friends needed only to give each other nods to move foreword again. 

Yugi and Joey were the first to enter the clearing to find the man whom had just captured Mokabu come in contact with a tree right next to him. Mokabu was on the ground, gawking at a shadowed figure, and the man rose slowly. "What? Want some more already?" A clearly female voice spoke. The man screamed and ran away as swiftly as possible. "Damn Jerk…" Came a hiss as he left. The female shadow looked to see Yugi and Joey. She also heard Tea and Tristan's voices coming from behind the trees. "Hello guys…been a while huh?" She smiled softly, dropping her defensive position. Joey's jaw was dropped down to the ground as Mokabu rose. "Miss Hotaru!" Yugi grinned happily. 

Hotaru looked up at Yugi and his companions and gave a little wave. Mokabu raced over and hid behind Yugi. "She's scary…" He whispered to the taller boy. Yugi, Joey and Tristan broke out laughing. "Nope. I'm Tomoe. Hotaru Tomoe. Thank you very much!" Hotaru crossed her arms and grinned slightly. Maat, laughed too and vanished deep inside of her as soon as she felt a force from Yugi probing into her friend. Gotta be more careful round him! Maat told herself. "And you are who, little man?" Hotaru smiled at the smaller boy. He glared at her as she giggled. "Name's Mokabu Kaiba…SCARY!" He used the new nickname he gave her. Hotaru just laughed some more. "So Hotaru, what are you doing out here?" Hotaru lifted up her glove to reveal her 6 star chips. "I wanted to take a break from this game so I decided to camp out for a few nights in my tent over there." She pointed at the well-hidden tiny place under the shade of the big green and brown oak tree. "The river water's a little chilly, but tastes great, sides…all these duels can't always be good for the soul." She shrugged. A loud growl was heard from Joey and Tristan. Everyone blinked and Hotaru sweatdropped. "Hungry again…" She moaned as the boys nodded. 

"Well…Well…I finally find the Kaiba kid…and look who else I see…The one Pegasus calls Saturn. My day is just getting better and better!" A shadowy figure from the tree tops grinned. "According to Pegasus…that girl's suppose to have amazing powers, not only as a senshi but as a sort of judge to shadow games…I must get her power for lord Pegasus." It hissed, lifting the telescope to get a better look at Hotaru's face. "My…Oh my…what a little pretty girl…" White teeth grinned as the figure continued to watch the girl laugh alongside a blonde and red headed boy. "And what do we have here? Yu-Gi-Oh as well. What a wonderful day indeed." The man faded into the shadows of the trees to prepare his attacks…

Hotaru glanced quickly at Mokabu. "So Seta Kaiba is your older brother huh?" She questioned him as she watched Tea, Tristan and Joey play with Yugi in the chilled waters of the tiny stream like river. "Yes. And because he lost to Yugi, he disappeared." Mokabu sighed. "That's why I'm fighting Duel Monsters. To get my families honor back and to get my brother back." Hotaru looked at Yugi as he pushed Joey into the stream's stomach high water. "I see…" She smiled at the younger boy shyly. A soft look coming over her eyes as she leaned back against the warm grass. Her dark hair was creating a black cloud around her. "Why are you fighting?" Hotaru blinked and looked at Mokabu. "I fight for my friends….and myself…" She finished her sentence and glanced at the clouds. "And for the future…" She spoke so low, Mokabu didn't hear her. Her senses kicked in at a sudden moment and she turned to face the shadows. "Mokabu-kun. Get to Joey and his friends now!" She hissed at the boy, standing up in a defensive maneuver. "Nani?" The smaller boy questioned. "Just do it!" She glared at the trees. Lifting up a large stick she positioned it in front of her like a weapon. "Come out now!" She hissed. "My…aren't your skills sharp…" Came a creepy voice. A man with brown hair and dark blue eyes stepped from the shadows. His eyes were so dark and frightening, Hotaru felt herself beg for Maat's assistance. "Seta!" Mokabu cried out alarmed. Hotaru shocked looked at the small boy and then at the evil appearing one. 'This is not good!' Hissed Maat from inside of her. 

TBC…

Next Chapter: Two separate paths, One collision….


	6. Chapter 5: Two separate paths, One colli...

By Aiko Hotaru  
Chapter 5: Two separate paths, One collision…

I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh…However the cards that I create from the Monster dueling card game are my own and NO ONE can use them with the exception of those given special permission to use them…

Hotaru glared at the shadowy figure of Seta Kaiba. 'Careful aibou…be careful…' Maat's serious voice entered her mind. She had to stop her nod of agreement. Crouching in a fighting stance, the dark haired girl became well prepared for any of this new guy's attacks. "Hello Mr. Yugi…" Yugi and the others came running up to stand in front of the girl and Mokabu. Hotaru glared at Seta Kaiba darkly, hands still up defensively. "Kaiba…" Yugi registered the taller boy. Seta's blue gaze left Yugi's to stare at the clearly secretive and skilled girl behind him. "Hold on a second! Didn't Yugi just beat the crap out of a Kaiba look alike?" Joey commented. 'Idiot…' Maat muttered in her mind. Hotaru moaned at Maat, 'Shut up.' 

The shadow Kaiba glared at the prey before him, and at the girl behind the blonde red head. Her violet eyes were pierced more in annoyance, than defense. She was very pretty, and skilled, he supposed. He could definitely see what Pegasus and others wanted in her. "You…are you another impersonator?" He wasn't answering Yugi. His eyes were watching the Tomoe girl. Her short black hair was crawling somewhat down her neck and her lovely violet eyes were gazing darkly at his own. Her attire was one unlike many girls would wear. She wore a white button up shirt, and black jeans. Her dark black vest had a violet with a strange symbol etched on it. She also now wore a set of black army boots. Her outfit had changed from the first night. He gave off a creepy smirk. "I am Impersonator! Mr. Pegasus sent me to capture a few people to take to the castle." He stared at Mokabu. 

"I see…. You are the illusion user of the Eliminators that Pegasus spoke of." Hotaru sneered. "I am." The man mocking the older of the Kaiba brother's gave a short bow. "And you are the…" "Shut up." Hotaru interrupted him. Yugi looked at the dark girl next to him. She was glaring evilly and seemed too completely change over when the man was about to speak of her. 'She's hiding something…' Yami spoke in the back of his mind. "Pushy on the subject, eh little lady?" The creature Illusion spoke. Hotaru shrugged, "Better way to solve this is for me to just kill you all." Suddenly a dark area surrounded the friends. 'SO NOT GOOD!' Maat screamed as Joey and Tristan clutched to each other and Tea in fear. Hotaru felt Mokabu grip to her vest as the darkness came over them, erasing everything but a black color. 'It's the shadow world…' Two separate souls thought at the same time…

TBC…

Next Chapter: Two chosen, One Bakura….


	7. Chapter 6: Two Chosen, One Bakura

By Aiko Hotaru

Chapter 6: Two chosen, One Bakura…

I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! P.S. Thanks for all the compliments…I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hotaru stared at Yugi and the completely shadowed Illusion. 'Taru! We have to be careful!' Maat yelled in her mind. 'That's the stupidest thing you've said tonight, Maat…' Hotaru muttered back. 'The shadow realm is the home of the shadow games. The only victor of those games is the Game King…but he's been dead for years…' Maat's voice became suddenly chilled, almost as though she were depressed about the Game King's death. 'Later…' Maat read the Senshi's mind. "Now Yugi…We play a little game…" Illusion lifted up a card. "You battle me with a weapon from the monster dueling game and winner leaves here…alive…" Illusion spoke. Holding his card to his lip, the dark eyes of the penetrating stare hit Hotaru again. "And leaves with the judge as well." He grinned at her and Mokabu. The tiny boy gripped onto the back of Hotaru's shirt even tighter than before. "I have a better idea Illusion. You stop hiding in that Human form…" Yugi spoke in a nerve hitting tone. Hotaru, Joey and Tristan gapped down at him. "Say what?" Tea' questioned. The man of shadows laughed loudly. Suddenly a black sort of dark light took him. Soon a monster unlike any the group had seen stood there. Huge claws reached out of its hands and dark blood red skin was very visible, even if the creature was glowing with a black light. 

The amazing and scary creature startled Yugi as he stood there. His mind unable to think of what to do next except stare in horror as the once man thing now became the hideous sight before him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tea' faint into Joey's and Tristan's grasp. 'Stupid women…' A voice in the back of his mind hissed. Yugi blinked and looked around. 'Did I just here that?' He thought. 'Hello again…Yugi…' Came the same voice. Yugi felt himself leave his own body and look at another. 'Yami…' He whispered, slightly shocked. 'Leave this demon to me, Yugi…' the other self told the innocent boy who nodded at him. "Are you prepared, Yugi?" The monster hissed. "Have you selected you're weapon?" It snarled. Yami Yugi smirked. "I have." Lifting up a card, Yugi felt a bright light encircle him. Then he stood a large Dark Magicians' staff in hand. "Then let the fun begin…" The monster charged at the smaller teen boy. 

Hotaru watched all of this in horror. 'He's a mortal boy…facing a shapeshifting Youma…' She told herself. 'No worries Hotaru…he can win…' Maat spoke to the concerned girl. 'I know…but does that mean…that the Millennium Pieces have magic like the Sailor Senshi do?' Hotaru stopped herself to look down at Mokabu. He glanced at her with wide scared innocent eyes. Gripping his shoulder, she tugged him away from the battle to where Tristan and Joey were standing. When the boy tripped once against the ground, she lifted him up slightly and basically ended up carrying him to the others. 

"Man…this is beyond spooky…" Tristan stated the obvious. "Yeah…" Joey stated as he helped Hotaru with Mokabu. As soon as the teen and small child was near, Joey took Mokabu into his arms. The smaller boy clutched like dear life to the older teen for comfort. Joey could do little than look on at the battle between Yugi and Illusion in strange silence. Yugi slashed here and there with the mystical powers of the Dark Magician's staff. He also had to avoid getting hit by the claws Illusion was using. 'Maat…' Hotaru whispered, watching Illusion. 'I think I figured something out.' Maat told her. 'Yugi needs to identify the card that Illusion used.' Hotaru's eyes widened in understanding. "Yugi! You have to figure out the Card that Illusion's using against you! If you don't he can keep on fighting with it!" Hotaru called out to the teen. 

  
Yami heard the pretty raven-haired girl shout out what to do. He felt like probing her energy to find out how she'd come up with such an answer as that to this fight, but realized that he was fighting for keeps and shouldn't worry bout such things. He concentrated on the claws spread from the hands of the red monster. 'Perhaps the red skin color and claws are a hint…' He concentrated hard on thinking about the cards. 'Wait! Yami! His skin maybe red but his claws are black!' Yugi told the older self. Yami's eye's widened finally. "I know now!" He shouted. "You are using the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" He told Illusion. Illusion screamed in agony as the red skin melted away leaving him in a strange shadowy form. "I have won…release us now!" Yami confidently spoke. "No…" The creature hissed. "Then into the shadow realm shall you forever go!" Came another. It was definitely not Yugi's or Yami's. It was female. The man like shadow disappeared and colors again encircled the group. Yami disappeared into Yugi, but not before glancing at Yugi's friends and a specific purple eyed teen girl. 'She's very useful indeed…' His mind sighed as he entered slumber inside of Yugi. 

Hotaru stared as Yugi got up and brushed off the edge of his shirt. "What the heck happened?" Joey asked the smaller teen. The blonde red head simply shrugged. "I know as much as you do…Joey." The teen gave off an innocent smile that captivated the girl's eyes for a while. 'He's so much like Chibi-Usa…' Her mind shook itself as she became aware of some rattling in the near by bushes. A white headed boy with strange dark black like eyes stared at the group. "Bakura!" Yugi and Joey cried at exactly the same time. Hotaru tiredly watched the stranger, her eyes never leaving his for about 2 minutes, before she and Tristan directed their attentions to their companions Tea and Mokabu who were still unconscious….

TBC…

Next Chapter: Two differences, One right


	8. Chapter 7: Two Differences, One Right...

By Aiko Hotaru

Chapter 7: Two differences, One Right…

I do not own SM or Yu-Gi-Oh! P.S. Due to the enormous response to this story I will spend the next few weeks just working on it. Don't worry about my other two stories…I promise that I will get back to them. (Gives a wink to crowd and smiles chibi-like) 

Hotaru relaxed as Yugi and the others introduced this newcomer. She felt a tug in the back of her mind as Maat took a single quick peek at him and smirked when the girl went into a fit of giggles. She would never understand her other self and mostly thought the girl was far too much like Minako at occasions. As the group waited for Mokabu and Tea' to awaken, the boys spent their times discussing more about Yugi's previous battle and duel monsters. "What's your card Yugi?" She heard the soft voice of the strange boy speak. "Mines the Dark Magician, hands down…" Yugi lifted up his favorite card. "I am totally into the Flame Swordsman. He's my favorite!" Joey yelled, hurting Hotaru's ears, due to the fact that she was sitting right next to him. "What's yours Tristan?" Bakura's green eyes laughed as he looked at the clearly taller and older brown haired teen. "This one." The pointy haired teen revealed an army or military looking monster card. Hotaru had to hold back a giggle as Maat laughed loudly inside of her mind. 'Definitely him…' Both said at the same time. "Hey Hotaru…What's your favorite card? Hmm?" Joey asked in a flirtatious voice. Hotaru blinked, looking slightly confused. "My favorite card?" She smiled and rampaged through her deck. "Ah…here it is…" She grinned coyly. She turned it over to reveal a strange looking card. 

Yugi glanced at the funny card. 'I don't know that one?!' This seemed to spike his Yami's interest, because he could feel the other's eyes piercing at the strange girl and her card. The Monster Card was definitely unique. It should a picture of a girl, holding a wooden staff. Her dark eyes were almost pitch black and the staff in her hands had a very sharp end. Her long brown hair spilled over her shoulders in a small noticeable ponytail. Her attire was just like Celtic Guardian's. It was basically just a lot simpler than that though. The girl in the card wore a dark brown set of pants and a tan shirt. In her hands the staff was pointed at an enemy. Her armor was a dark green without the gray and jewels of the Celtic Guardian's outfit. "She's called the Amazon Elf." Hotaru told a curious looking Joey and Tristan. "My favorite part about her is the fact that she can return monsters to the field, just as long as they aren't the enemies or flying types." Hotaru shyly spoke. Her eyes darting to the ground. 

"My favorites this one…" Bakura spoke gently. He smiled softly. "Hey! I want to say my favorite too!" Came a voice from next to the group. They all grinned as Tea' sat down. "I love this one!" She lifted up the well-known Faith card. Smiling, Bakura began. "Yugi…. How about we have ourselves a little duel? Not for star chips, but just for fun. You know…are regular old game?" Hotaru's eyes darkened a shade. "That sounds fun…" Joey smirked. "You can add you're cards to Yugi's deck and then it'd be like we are all playing." The white haired boy smiled. "I guess it can't hurt…." Hotaru was amazed at Yugi's sense of trust. She could feel the evil pouring out of Bakura and it actually seemed as though she sensed Yugi feeling it too. 

Hotaru shook her head. She started to get up and turn away. "Can it wait a moment?" She began. "I just want to check on Mokabu. He might want to get in on this too." She smiled, trying to act happy. "Nah. Let the kid sleep." Joey commented, grabbing the girl by the vest and pulling her down. Hotaru, surprised by the sudden force, lost her balance on a near by root and almost came tumbling down, if not for Yugi being in her way. She ended up sitting in Yugi's lap. The small teen was still taller than her and was able to hold her with ease really. 'Man…she's light…' Yugi thought to himself. 'And cute…' Came Yami's voice in his head. 'YAMI?! Did you just say that?!' Yugi almost burst out laughing in his mind. Yami snickered, 'I said nothing.' Before he raced into his own soul room and slammed the door shut. 

Hotaru blinked and glanced up at Yugi, who was looking at her with the same confusion. She blushed a soft red and then was instantly next to Tea' looking out at the stars or rather looking away from Yugi. 'Got to admit… That was smooth Tomoe…' she heard a giggle in her mind. 'Shut up Maat.' She hissed at the other girl. Maat smirked and crossed her arms. 'Real smooth, Taru. Oh by the way, you're blushing.' The girl laughed and entered her soul room, laughter echoing in Hotaru's own personal mind space. 'Great…Just great.' Hotaru sighed, then looked at Joey, Tristan, and Bakura, who were giggling behind their mouths. 

'Oh that went so better than planned!' Joey grinned from ear to ear. It was so OBVIOUS that Hotaru and Yugi were at least attracted to each other in some small manor. When this happened, it just brought the cutest out in them. He looked at Tristan, who was giggling as well. Their eyes meet in a moment and both took a look at the strange two. Eyes meeting again, the two best friends nodded, knowing that they'd have to set up these two as a couple, they were just too darn cute. 

Tea' on the other hand was on the ground laughing her head off at her best friend and his newest yet to be discovered crush. She couldn't help it. Hotaru and Yugi had walked right into Joey's trap without even thinking it. 'Now if only I could get Mai and Joey together…' Her mind started working its mysterious wonder. Matchmaker Tea' was on any job when it came to love. 

Bakura watched the display in a strange way. He wasn't laughing out of the sheer pity and happiness. He was laughing because he had found Yugi's weak point. 'So even if I loose this…' He began, smiling. 'Which I won't…I can at least attack Yugi through another way.' He looked at the small pale teen and admitted that she was pretty darn cute. That's when he noticed it. If you put her hair up in a high ponytail, then braided the top section, then added a feather, and made her age a little…why yes of course! He grinned. 'It's the Judge and Prize! She's her! She's here! No wonder Yugi is attracted to her!' He smiled devilishly. 'And when he's gone…The reincarnation of the greatest prize in all the worlds will be mine!' He cheered to himself as he waited for everyone to calm down and let HIS game begin. He just couldn't wait for the real fun to start. His dark green gaze watched the blushing Hotaru evilly. He just couldn't wait…

TBC….

Next Chapter: Two arguments, One soul battle…


	9. Chapter 8: Two Arguments, One Soul Battl...

By Aiko Hotaru

I don't own SM or Yu-Gi-OH! However all the cards that I create are mine, just like the Amazon Elf

Chapter 8: Two Arguments One soul Battle

Hotaru blushed a deep red as she finally stole a glance at the rest of the group. Her face went redder, when her eyes caught hold of Yugi's for a mere second or two. She saw his gaze darken in remembrance and shivered, before turning away. 'His eyes…they're so…familiar…' She heard Maat whisper in the back of her mind, almost as though, the poor pharaoh herself was remembering the past she never spoke of. 'Maat?' She questioned the girl. 'It's nothing Hotaru…Nothing at all…'Maat smiled sadly, then turned to shut her soul door. Hotaru sighed and stopped half way in taking another breath. She could feel the cold gaze of another on her body. She felt a strange sensation of fear and anger builds up inside her. Purple eyes met laughing green ones for a moment in time. Hotaru shivered, as Bakura's dark green gaze never left her for a second. 

Bakura ceased his looking at Hotaru as he watched her shiver from their momentary eye contact. He grinned inside himself as he heard a terribly sad voice speak. 'Please…stop it…don't harm her…' The voice begged. 'Harm her! You are very mistaken, Bakura-chan! No one can touch her without a pharaoh's approval.' He spoke to the little boy trapped within the card in his hand. 'She is the true prize of all the games…and soon she'll be mine to command.' He snickered at hearing the soft no erupting form the card. "Yugi…shall we play?" He smiles in a happy way. Yugi blinks then nods. "Great!" Tea' quickly hands her card to Yugi. Joey grabs Hotaru's card from her hand and shoves it into Yugi's deck while Tristan is handing his card. 

Hotaru glared at Joey for the second time in the night. Her eyes filled with an uneasy hate. He laughs at her. Hotaru always hated it when people laughed at her, but Joey was taking the cake. Tea' put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at the taller girl and smiled softly. Turning her attention to Bakura, and then to Yugi, she waited for the beginning of the game. "You better watch out Bakura! With this killer team we'll defeat you…" Yugi smirked, happy to be playing the game. Hotaru blinked at the innocent smile etched across his features. She turned, giving a tired grin to Bakura, as he gave off a smile that gave her the willies. 

"Oh really, Yugi?" Bakura smiled. "Allow me to show you all something before we begin." Hotaru's eyes darkened as he formed a strange circle with his hands. A millennium ring appeared in his hands and her eyes widened. "A Millennium piece!" Yugi cried out alarmed. "Very good Yugi. Now let me show you what it can do!" 'Aibou!' Hotaru heard Maat scream to her, as a strange splitting feeling overtook her. 'Maat…' She called back, as her body hit the floor and her soul danced off to another location. 

Maat opened Hotaru's eyes as soon as she felt a golden glow next to her. "Ah…good to see you up Hotaru-dono." She heard a voice. 'Bakura!' Her mind hissed. She felt as though the Hotaru side of her had taken the full blow of his attack and decided to act as though nothing was different. "What?" She glanced around nervously. Joey, Tristan, Tea' and Yugi were lying on the ground, looking mostly dead. "Oh! I'm so glad you're alright, Hotaru-dono." Bakura smiled softly, his green eyes examining her. She gulped slightly. "What did you do to them?" She glared at him, her voice etched somewhat with fear and anxiety. "Nothing really…" He strode closer to her. He smiled, when she got up quickly. "Don't worry…I just made sure we could talk and play a game alone…" He hissed. His dark eyes examined her body, going up and down, as if ensuring the prize was still there. 

Maat did not like the way Bakura's eyes roamed over her body. She slowly walked backwards, away from him. "Look out, Hotaru-dono…" He spoke a little too late. Hotaru tripped over Joey's larger body. She found herself laying in between Joey and Yugi now. Crawling with all her might, she struggled to get away from the startling figure of Bakura. "Joey! Tristan!" She screamed at the unconscious figures. "Yugi! Tea'!" Her voice became more desperate. "Now, that isn't going to work, Hotaru-dono…" Bakura smiled evilly at her. Maat felt the fear begin to consume her to. 'I can't fight him without revealing Hotaru's secrets!' She hissed inside of her mind. Lifting up her hands in front of Hotaru's face, she whimpered pathetically. Just as Bakura was about to grip her arm a voice stopped him. Startling both to look at Yugi. "Stop!" Yugi glowed a radiant golden color and rose to stand infront of Bakura, blocking the taller male from Hotaru's body, and Maat's soul. "Hello again, Yugi…" Bakura smirked. "What can I do for you?" 

"What have you done, Bakura?" Yugi's voice came darker than any tone he'd ever used before. "Done? Yugi?" Bakura acted surprisingly innocent…

TBC….

Next Chapter: Two Suprises, One Danger


	10. Chapter 9: Two surprises, One Danger

By Aiko Hotaru

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or SM but the cards I create are my own, like the Amazon Elf! Ja!  
_________________________________________________________________

Maat's violet gaze penetrated into the back of Yugi's head. He didn't even flinch under her own curious look. Bakura smirked, an evil appearance covering his features. "How about we play a little game Yugi?" He offered, pointing to where the group had set up Yugi and Bakura's card game. "If you should succeed me in power, then you and your little girlfriend can go free along with the rest of your friends…" Maat felt herself flush a bright red as Yugi tripped somewhat. "She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Both shouted at Bakura at the same exact time. A chuckle emerged from Bakura as he glanced at the flushed two. 

Yugi had his arms crossed stubbornly, back to the judge. Her back was to him also, but her cheeks were easy to see as a brighter red. "Fine then…" Maat felt something pull at her soul. Hotaru's unconscious soul slipped away from her own. Weakened by the sudden loss of her aibou's soul, Maat fainted, only hearing Yugi's cry and feeling a set of warm arms encircle her waist. 

***Minutes later***

Yugi glared harshly at the cards in his hand. Every so often, his dark purple eyes would check on Hotaru who lay knocked out next to the area of play. Her body seemed to look as though it were never alive. He felt a pain soaring through him. He glanced back at his cards. He noticed the black magician and looked down at Joey and Tristan. 'What will happen if I place this card down?' His mind questioned him again and again. 'WHAT?!' It seemed to scream back. 'Don't be a chicken! Fight! For Joey, For your Grandfather! For Hotaru! For everyone!' It yelled. Nodding he placed the card down in attack mode and felt a giant flash overcome him. 

Yugi looked up at himself. He felt a nod of comfort as the other him glanced at Joey and Tristan. Yugi told Joey and Tristan exactly what was going on as best he could. Then the attack took place. 

***After Tea' came into play!***

Yami Yugi glanced down at his deck. 'I should put the Hotaru into play…however…this trap card is a wiser choice.' He thought. "Chose wisely, Yu-Gi-Oh!" Bakura hissed at him. 'No choice! I must put Hotaru into play!' He finished his thinking and slowly placed the card down. Hotaru appeared dressed up as the Amazon elf. She glanced around nervously. 

Maat opened a eye wide as she felt her other's presence in the area. She looked up slightly and saw a miniature version of her other self in the form of the Amazon Elf. Hotaru? She questioned the girl through telepathy, her eye's closed in concentration. Maat! She heard the girl reply. Good they were still connected. You have to attack… Maat told her. Hotaru glared at the figure monster that Bakura placed down. No…it's Bakura's real soul! She shouted as the group watched in awe as Bakura appeared before them…

TBC…


	11. Chapter 10: Two futures, one past

By Aiko Hotaru

I don't own SM or Yu-Gi-Oh! However the cards I create the mystic Maat and of course the evil villains I use are mine so there: P! J J J J JA!

Hotaru stared at Bakura in shock. His soft green eyes looked at each of her new found friends with surrow and agony. 'He didn't want a thing to do with this….' She whispered in her mind softly. 'I wish there was something I could do…' she spoke to herself, a gentle wave overtaking her voice. Suddenly, as if electricty was sparkling around her, Hotaru felt herself remerge into her own body. A transformation beginning to take place. 

Soft white and golden light caressed Hotaru's body, sending shivers all over her as Joey and Yugi cried with Tea and Tristan at the same time "Hotaru!" . The group watched amazed as the soul self dressed as the amazon elf disappeared and reappeared as the real elf. Her body floated above the ground, seeming to never cease its endless journey. White clothe wrapped carefully in the light, surrounding her entirely, until it seemed as though she were nothing but a white ball of silk. As the clothing disappeared, the girl gracefully landed. 

Hotaru now stood before Yugi and the others, as Yami and Yami Bakura did. Her eyes wide as she glanced about herself. Her hair was up in a strange bun, triple soft feathers poking out of it in a strange shocking way. The raven hair was held up tightly by golden hair bands with little rubies on it. Her clothing had faded into a white Egyptain empress style dress, covering over her completely. The dress was a silky white with a slit that ran from the end of the toes to the upper knee. Her arms bare nothing but the braclet and about her waist was a single golden chain with the eye of Ra clapsing it closed. Upon her shoulders drapped a gold silken cloth, that wrapped down her slim arms and raced to the ground. Two gold clasps held the shoulder pieces together with the symbol of another Egyptain god or goddess on it. The feathers within her hair bent over to a tiara upon her forehead, jeweled with a single purple gem. A soft gold viel wrapped about her lower face, covering her lips and lower nose. Soft violet eyes opened wide to gaze upon the group. "Maat…." Yami Yugi's whisper came, his own violet eyes large…

Hotaru froze as she saw something seeming to take over Yugi's body. His soft eyes went hard and large as they stared upon her strangely dressed form. 'Aibou…' came a soft voice from inside. Hotaru fainted, as Maat took over. Her violet eyes glared hard upon the features of Yami Bakura. "You have done forbidden great things, thief of evil…and for that, thy punishment shall be just as great…." Her ancient voice spoke. "To the realm of darkness, thee shall stay, till thy except thy new friend." She pointed from yami Bakura to the real one and soon both vanished. 

As the dark area about them disappeared, Maat felt herself drained of all power. Tristan, Tea and Joey lay upon the ground next to Mokabu. She glanced about herself, noticing that she no longer stood. She was laying against something warm…something warm and soft and something that made her skin go all tingly. Looking up, Maat lost herself in the gaze of Yama, Phaoroh of Egypt…..

TBC…


	12. Chapter 11: Two pasts, One betrayal...

By Aiko Hotaru

I do not own SM or Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the cards I create and the character, Maat as well…JA!

Violet purple met dark purple as two people looked into each other's souls. Each set of eyes held pain, hurt and loss as well as something unseen by those who had not felt it. A feeling only the lucky feel…

Maat quivered slightly, rising up even more to adjust her gaze on the Pharaoh she knew as Yama. "Maat…. Is…Is it really you?" Yami Yugi stated, hands drawn towards her. She shook her head, fearing what was already beginning. Her heart pounded against her chest, breaking the bounds of normal thought. As she stood up, she could feel the silk upon her knees and legs and arms moving with her, flexing against a shallow breeze and her own muscles. She sighed, emotions beginning to flow through her. "Pharaoh Yama…" She bowed low, her hair falling over one side of her shoulder, eyes stuck down to her golden sandals. 

Yami Yugi watched the girl before him bow. She heard her low whisper of his former title. He could feel the girl's power, her energy, and her life force throughout the area. She was really there. Really with him at the very moment he needed her. Really alive….

FLASHBACK

A tiny child ran through the doors past the statues of the Harpies Ladies, hiding from an enraged priestess. The child had long raven hair that reached her lower elbows pulled into a tiny ponytail with a single feather of white. She wore simple Egyptian style nightshirt and a set of dark purple pants. Her shoes were the same color of her pants as well. The purple eyes of the child were so filled with carefree mirth and laughter, and as the small one turned to look over her shoulder to see if the priestess was still behind her, she didn't see the figure. In an instant two children were on the floor. 

Yama, Prince of Egypt glared at the small girl who had dared to knock him over. A gasp came from his nanny monster that protected him. The other guardian monster, The Dark Magician, lifted the girl like a rag doll and set her on her feet. Wide and scared purple eyes looked up at Yama as he rose with the help of the Nanny Monster, the Mystical Elf. He glared down hard at the young child before him. Yama always had this adult aura around him. "Princess Maatana! Princess!" A shrill voice yelled from behind them. The group turned to see a monster running down the hall. The monster looked a great deal like the Celtic Guardian only with brown hair and simpler clothing and a staff instead of a sword. "Amazon Elf…" Yama identified the woman. Next to the monster woman was a very annoyed looking blonde haired woman. "Prince Yama…Please forgive Princess Maatana for any trouble she might have caused you." The woman bowed. The Amazon Elf brushed past the Dark Magician and grabbed the girl's hand. The girl made a funny face, then stuck out her tongue and spoke in a strange language Yama did not know. 

In a monsters Ancient Tongue the child spoke to the monster. "How come I got stuck with Miss-Stuck-Up-Jerk-of-a-priestess huh? She's no fun! Can't we go and find Kaiba and tease him some more?" The two female monsters broke out in giggles. The Dark Magician smirked and translated to Yama by whispering in his ear. Yama laughed as well, his violet eyes red with tears of laughter spurting from them. "She is forgiven as soon as I learn her name." Yama stated when he calmed down. "I'm Princess Maatana of the Southern Kingdom!" The tiny child crossed her arms over her chest. "Humph. I'm Prince Yama of the Northern Kingdom of Egypt." The girl stuck her tongue out at him. "SO WHAT!" The prince became very red faced with anger and embarrassment. "Oh…You're going to get it!" He made a move to grab her. Little Maatana raced away before her own guardians and his could grab her. Yama laughing along the way as he chased her. The Amazon Elf, Mystical Elf and the Dark Magician watched them leave through the doors, the poor priestess still following after the children. "Come back your majesties!" Squealed the priestess. When all was gone the three broke into chuckles. 

Yama brought himself back to reality as he stared at Maat. "You're alive…" He whispered, somewhat relieved. He watched her, still there bowing before him; an uneasy feeling crept inside of his gut feelings and along his spin. "Maat?" He questioned. The girl made no motion to move or leave her position. 

FLASHBACK!

Maatana quietly ate her dinner with the Pharaoh as she strained to understand what her mother and he were speaking about. It was only earlier that she had met the boy who sat across from her now. He constantly used his magical powers to throw some of the green small food at her. In exchange she would use her own powers to defend herself or to launch an attack with some of the ugly brown biscuit crumbs. "Everyone!" The Pharaoh rose quickly, taking the Queen of the Southern Egyptian Kingdom's hand and assisting her. "It has been decided that Crown Princess Maatana of the Southern Kingdom shall wed to my son, First Crown Prince Yama of the Northern Kingdom of Rah and Egypt, when the two reach the age." He announced. The children looked startled at their parents and then at each other. Both then fell out of their chairs and into dead faints on the floor. 

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Maatana wore a golden white silk gown. Her young face etched with a strange mixture of emotions as she walked along the palace's area. It was the 9th year of her engagement to Prince Yama, and as it ended, her marriage would begin. She'd be 14 the next cold season, the age of marriage according to the laws of Rah. Sighing, the girl clutched her knees to her chest. She'd seen Yama on a few occasions in public, but had never the chance to meet him in private. Would he be a good husband, or cruel, like her father had been to her mother before the Pharaoh of the Northern Kingdom and Exodia had done something about it. She couldn't even remember her father, or her mother. Both were gone, father dead in battle, mother dead from disease 7 years prior. "I am the Pharaohess of the Southern Kingdom…Why do I fear this challenge?" She whispered to herself. "Same reason I do…" A cool voice behind her spoke. Swiftly she turned, eyes locking with Pharaoh Yama's for an instant. "You're highness…." She bowed her head. "Princess Maatana." He bowed as well. She smiled. "I am Maat…please call me by that name." She scooted over making room for the young boy. He sat down next to her, enjoying the heat of the sun, Rah. "Then by all means, call me Yami." Soon a conversation broke out among the two…

Yami Yugi bent down next to her, his eyes soft as he traced a hand over her soft raven hair. "Maat…You're alive…" He repeated to himself. "Yes, Pharaoh Yama." The girl's voice was hard and cold. "Maat?" He whispered. "What happened? Tell me!" He demanded. "Don't YOU remember, My Pharaoh…" She stated, eyes locking with his in a moment of pure anguish. 

TBC….


	13. Chapter 11b: Two sorrows, one forgivenes...

By Aiko Hotaru

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But Maat and the cards I create are mine. I also don't own SM either. CHOW!

Yami Yugi shook his head, a thousand tears threatening to fall. "You left…you had to see by cousin, Prince Rapsies, to ask him to give me away as one would say. When you left, they came…." Maat bit her lip, fresh memories starting to open their way into her heart. "I can…I can never forgive you!" she turned to run, but Yami grabbed tightly to her arm. "Tell me! Don't lock me up…." He begged, tears were falling from his eyes now. "If you ever loved me…please tell me…" He whispered, kneeling upon the ground, his touch more than gentile. She looked at the ground, the memories filling her eyes, flashing before her as she recalled that fateful day…

"It was the season before the hot one. It was just warming up to the high temperatures again. You went to speak with Prince Rapsies over the terms of him and his elder brothers, Moking and Kaiba coming to the marriage. It left me alone in the palace of the Northern Kingdom with the Dark Magician, Succubus Knight, Harpies, and the rest…. I was fine…until…" She stopped, a memory dancing in her mind eye. She could see the other monsters. The evil monsters that had come with the golden eyed demon man. The man weakened her, then entrapped and tortured. She couldn't say the tortures, the pains…they were still fresh in her mind. "I died that day! No one around, the monsters sealed away because of a freaky guy! Everything in ruins…." She cried, hugging Yami Yugi tightly. 

Yami was shocked at her sudden boldness to hug him, her sudden change of heart, but did little to fight it. He wrapped his arms about her waist and allowed her the chance to cry. "Maat…forgive me…I beg you…" He whispered slightly, as she sobbed. "If I could…I would have changed that fate…but…I had to seal away the Duel Monsters….I had to!" He felt her stiffen. "Yes. I know that. But it was too late. Too late to save Rapsies! Too late for Moking and Kaiba! Too late for me!" He heard her moan. He sighed. "I…." He stopped, he had no right to hold her in this way. To hug this beauty was a sin of Rah. He'd die and her namesake would kill him as well. Pushing back, he looked into her teary violet eyes. "Maat…forgive me…" He whispered again. She began to shake her head, "I beg you…" He came forward, his nose almost touching hers. "Please…" He whispered. Her eyes closed tightly, as if expecting a slap of some kind. "Maat…I beg your forgiveness…" He stated in a soft tone before coming forth. His lips touched hers gently in a kiss of soft regret and sorrow. 

The kiss seemed to last forever for both parties. But as it occurred, Maat's silk dress disappeared, leaving her in Hotaru's clothes. Her hair slowly unraveled as soft milky colored light took her. When the two parted, Maat fell against Yami's chest. "Yama…" The girl whispered. "Maatana…Maat…I love you…" She heard before unconsciousness took her captive. 

TBC…


	14. Chapter 12: Two people, one blushing way

By Aiko Hotaru

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon but I do own Maat and the cards that I create. Ja! (P.s.: After the sequel that I have planned for this story, I hope to write a story about Maat and Yama! JA!)

Hotaru blinked suddenly, eyes opening wide as she glanced about herself. She struggled to get up, but felt a tight confinement to the area in which she lay. That was exactly when she could feel the weight of something upon her waist. A slim, yet muscular arm was draped upon her waistline. She went from a flushed skin to a raspberry red in a matter of seconds. Glancing up nervously, she was somewhat relieved to find that it wasn't Tristan or Joey's hands upon her. Yugi lay there, head against the tree as he peacefully slept. She debated with herself on how to get him up and get his hand off of her. Hotaru finally submitted herself to shaking him lightly awake. "Uh…Yugi…Wake up…" She whispered. Dark hard violet eyes met Hotaru's purple ones. His emotions and face were twisted into a look of pure anger. She shivered under that gaze. Then the look upon her face softened. "Hotaru?" He questioned slightly. She nodded. "What happened?" She asked him. "I…You transformed and then…." Yugi stopped, remembering clearly Yami's kiss and sentimental moments with what appeared as the Yami in this girl. Yami… His voice echoed through his other's soul room. What? Came a slightly sleepy, slightly agitated voice in reply. Do you think she knows about that Maat character? He questioned the older self. The other self yawned loudly and clearly, as Yugi's eyes darted to the questioning look in Hotaru's eyes. I highly doubt it aibou… he told the younger innocent self. "Yugi…?" Came Hotaru's soft voice. The taciturn lure of it made him feel completely at peace with himself for just an instant. "Yeah?" he questioned, meeting her eyes. "Could you move your hand please?" She asked, blushing slightly before innocently looking down. Yugi went red and quickly removed the attachment of his arm from her waist. "Sorry…" He muttered. "It's okay. Sometimes other's body heat is a stimuli for good sleep." She smiled slyly and knowingly all at the same time. Her eyes closed in a minute of serenity. He smiled in return. "Man. That's wise Hotaru…" He stated, as he watched her get up. "I've been studying to be nurse, just like my mom was before she passed away." Hotaru offered him a hand. A soft snore caught the duo's attention. Joey lay passed out next to a snoring Tristan whose arms stretched out wide and seemed to go in the direction of a snuggling Tea and Bakura. Hotaru giggled at the sight of Tea and Bakura as well did Yugi. Then both noticed something at the same time. "MOKUBA!" They screamed, looking around the area for the tiny child. "Joey! Wake up!" Yugi shook Joey, as the sleepy blonde opened one eye. "Yug?" The tired teen questioned. "Tristan!" Hotaru shook Tristan with much more virtuosity than Yugi had. The teen was awake in an instant. Hotaru blushed under the strange look of curiosity that Joey and Yugi gave her. "I'll wake up those two. You three look for Mokuba." She told the wakened boys. They nodded as she kicked Tea and Bakura in the feet to get them up. 

"Mokuba!" Tea called, searching for the tiny squirt with raven hair and bigger versions of his elder brother's eyes. "Mokuba!" Tristan called out after her. "Hey! Small Fry!" The group turned to see Hotaru yelling that out. She looked at them and gave chuckle. "What…he is small…." She snickered. Yugi giggled, despite the desperate situation. "Mokuba must have been taken…" Hotaru's voice was suddenly cold. "We have to get to Pegasus if we want to get to Mokuba and…" She stopped, looking at Yugi. "That's right." Joey stated, "We gotta save Yugi's gramps." Hotaru nodded. "Looks like we're teaming up for this mission, guys." She smiled gently. 

TBC…


	15. Chapter 13: Two shocks, One new guy?

By Aiko Hotaru

I do not own SM or Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I have the gameboy color game; Dark Duel Stories! IT SO ROCKS! You just have to get it! I mean you get to fight and slowly become as powerful as Yami. Too cool! Anyway, enjoy my new chapter, sorry it took so long to get out. I got a part time job at Subway and well…you know how jobs are. Oh yeah! Couples will be introduced here; other than Taru/Yugi, Maat/Yami. Little bit of Yaio, so if you don't like m/m relationship you better leave. BYE ALL MY ADORING FANS! (Except Darwin, keep your filthy stinking self away from me you perv!) 

"I guess we'll have to search for the little fellow inside the castle." Bakura pointed out the obvious. Hotaru sighed and began setting up her tent next to Tea's. "So in other words we have to beat up Pegasus before we can get to Mokabu." Joey grinned ear to ear. "Joey…Do you have to turn everything into a fight?" Tea questioned the blonde, appearing behind him as he sweat dropped. "Come off it Tea. You know Joey, he'll always be the same." Hotaru shook her head as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the companions she had recently joined up with. This group was almost as diverse and full of flare as the Senshi of the Inner team was. She giggled softly at the thought of Raye and Usagi battling with their tongues. "What's so funny, Hotaru?" Joey questioned, glaring at her back. She flinched as a small blush covered her cheeks. "You, Tea and Tristan were just reminding me of some friends I have back home…" Hotaru batted her hand around as she grinned sheepishly. "Oh really? Are they babe magnets like you?" Joey asked, obviously flirting with the pale girl. Hotaru went beat red. "Joey!" Tristan and Tea yelled as Yugi glared at the blonde. Bakura blinked before glancing at Hotaru who sighed in defeat. "Actually I doubt Raye or some of my other friends would appreciate that kind of talk, Joey…" Hotaru smiled softly. "Raye?" Tea questioned. "Oh…She's a priestess of a Shinto temple in Juuban. She's one of my best friends. To tell you the truth, we've been asked if we were sisters before…" Hotaru laughed lightly as she smiled up at Tea. Tea grinned, "I guess you have a lot of friends where you come from, eh Hotaru?" Hotaru shrugged under Tristan's question. "Not really…" She muttered and looked at the fire eyes sad. "Anyway, who's catching dinner tonight?" Hotaru glanced at the boys. "Catching?" Her eyes went hard fast. "Now look here! I don't have that many supplies left…Not to mention we have about zero on drinks so you boys will have to do some fishing or hunting for dinner tonight, and if I guess right, you don't want to eat lizard guts do you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "We boys? What about you girls!" Joey asked as he pointed at her and Tea. "We are going to get some water. But someone has to stay here and defend the fort, so that leaves Yugi and Bakura." Hotaru smirked triumphantly as Joey and Tristan watched her and Tea bask in their glory. "Stupid girls…" Joey muttered. Tristan sighed and shook his head, grabbing Joey's collar and pulling him along. "Watch the fort Yugi-chan. Bakura-kun." Hotaru grinned as she took Tea's hand. "Come on Tea." With that the girls disappeared into the forest. Bakura looked at Yugi and blinked as the black, red, blonde haired boy blinked his own violet eyes and glanced at him curiously. "Are you as confused as I am?" He questioned the smaller boy. Yugi nodded as both sighed and sat down. 

"So Hotaru…What do you think about Yugi?" Tea questioned uneasily. Hotaru's back stiffened as her shoulders flinched noticeably. "Why do you ask, Tea?" Hotaru glanced down as she lowered the heavy cantina into the icy water of the waterfall the two had discovered. "Oh…I'm just curious." Tea covered up, smiling at Hotaru. "Well…What do you think of Bakura?" Hotaru snickered, eyes turning on the bending teen. Tea blushed lightly, remembering being caught in the position she was with Bakura. Her blush was written all over her features. "He's a good duelist." Hotaru nodded. "Yes. So is Yugi." Tea grinned at that. "Does Yugi mean anything to you? I mean…Do you have any feelings for him?" Tea turned her attention to the water, her brunette bangs hide her well rounded blue eyes underneath. "I…. Yugi is a friend…He reminds me of my best friend in a lot of ways…" Hotaru stopped tears as she stared at the sky's stars that were just coming out. "You're best friend?" Tea questioned her eyes curious. "Chibi-Usa is my dearest friend. She was the first person who understood me and actually liked me for being me. She wasn't afraid of my unique talents…" Hotaru stopped and looked down at the ground, her eyes moist. She was fighting for Chibi-Usa and Usagi and all the others, wasn't she? "You mean being so strong? Like how you beat up that guard or the kid who tried to steal your cards?" Violet eyes blinked as she looked up at Tea's blue ones. Tea had a serious face etched across her features. "I guess you could say that…Yugi's sweet and nice and he fights for what he believes in…Just like Chibi-Usa…" Hotaru sighed and smiled. "You know Hotaru. Sometimes following your instincts is the best idea anyone can give you…" Tea smiled and ran ahead. Hotaru watched the older yet younger girl go. 'You don't know how right she is aibou…you don't know…' Maat grinned inside of her as she watched Hotaru nod and follow the teenager. 

Meanwhile, Yugi sat with Bakura, Joey and Tristan on some logs that he and Bakura had gathered when they were getting firewood. "Hotaru and Tea must be talking…." Tristan moaned. "Girls and talks…You think they'd have enough of a problem with telephones…" Joey complained. Bakura laughed as Yugi watched the fire. "Oi! Yugi-chan! What about you and Taru? You becoming good chums?" Joey questioned their smaller counterpart. The boy turned brilliant red at that. "What are you talking about, Joey?" He questioned, averting his eyes to the sky. "Oh come on Yug…Everyone knows it. You like Hotaru…" Joey teased. "Yugi and Hotaru?" Bakura blinked and glanced at the boy thoughtfully. He never figured those two to be a couple. He chuckled lightly to himself as Yugi tried to stop Joey's teasing. "What are you laughing about Bakura. We all know you have had a crush on Tea since the school year started!" Yugi glared at the silver haired brown-eyed boy. The taller boy choked and fell anime style the ground. "What is this? A tease center." Tristan asked. "Yeah it is! And I know you're crush Tristan!" Joey snickered, a sly look coming onto his face. "Tristan's what?" The boys suddenly stopped as Hotaru and Tea reappeared from the woods. All the boys went bright red, some with laughter others with plain blushing. Bakura muttered, "Kuso…" Under his breath and sighed. "Well? Are we gonna hear what's going on or what?" Tea put a hand on her hip. "How about we eat first…." Joey darted and appeared next to Hotaru. He put a hand around her arms and pulled her toward the fire. "We caught the fish, Hotaru-chan! Now you do the cooking!" He grinned. "Pig…" Hotaru stated and put the cantina she'd brought down near Bakura's log. 

**Much Later**

"Huh? What's going on?" Joey cried as the wind around the camp was thrown all over the place. "What?" Hotaru peeked out of her tent while quickly changing into a pair of black pants, a violet button up shirt and a black jacket. She raced out to see a brunette boy with icy blue eyes jump from a falling helicopter. Her eyes' went large as Yugi went to the much taller and older male. He handed him his cards as a grin crossed his features. "Seto Kaiba. The owner of Kaiba Corporations." Tristan muttered, coming up behind her. He was handsome. Dark brown hair that crept down over his icicle colored blue eyes. He was tall and dark and gave off an aura of mystery. "He's Mokuba's older brother…" Tea told her. Hotaru watched him warily as he spoke in the distance with Yugi. Something just wasn't feeling right at the moment….

TBC….


End file.
